


fire resistance

by legacyconsole (lukissed)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft Manhunt, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, also side note why the fuck is bad's character tag literally just his full irl name, its manhunt what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukissed/pseuds/legacyconsole
Summary: They’d gotten dangerously close to actually hitting him far too much for his liking. Dream was desperate for a way out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	fire resistance

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is only like the second mcyt thing ive ever written. this is a mcytober prompt fill technically (golden apple + only half a heart left, to be exact)
> 
> my mineblr is legacyconsole.tumblr.com, give me a follow perhaps 👉👈

An arrow whizzed past Dream’s head as he ran through the nether, sweating pouring down his face as the strenuous activity mixed with the sweltering heat of hell. Netherrack crumbled beneath his feet as he clumsily darted down a hill, his breathing heavy and tensions high. He narrowly avoided a ghast’s fireball, just barely holding up his shield in time to block the blow.

His four hunters threw jeers and heckles his way as they tried to catch up with him. Every so often, one of them would knock an arrow into their bows and attempt to shoot him. They’d gotten dangerously close to actually hitting him far too much for his liking. Dream was desperate for a way out.

His eyes scanned across the area quickly, calculations and ideas whirling through his head faster than most would be able to keep up with. As he was in thought, Sapnap so happened to get boosted just close enough to Dream to be in axe cleaving range.

With no hestitation and a triumphant cry, Sapnap swung his iron axe, landing a critical hit square on Dream’s shoulder. It hit right between where his chestplate and shoulder plates gapped. Dream couldn’t help but let out a howl of pain as he felt his already low health drop to only half a heart left. He tried to run even faster as the blood from the wound started to pour under his armor, staining his dirtied green hoodie crimson.

“Dreeeeam~!” Dream heard George call from near the back of the group, punctuating his holler with a loud laugh. His playful tone sounded quite threatening considering the situation. Sapnap shouted something about him being low on health, and their collective taunts grew louder. 

As Dream ran, he looked everywhere for any way out of this situation. He only slowed to eat, digging his teeth into a cooked porkchop, luckily managing to avoid any hits. Some of his hearts regenerated, but due to how much running he was doing, his filled hunger didn’t last long.

After another few minutes of running, he saw a lava lake at the very edge of the landscape. He’d never been more relieved to see lava, but he didn’t let it show. Fueled with adrenaline and determination, he picked up the pace again. 

Now was time for his little secret weapon.

Before long, the speedrunner and the hunters had gotten close to the lava lake. Which, upon further inspection, appeared to be a lava ocean. The lava went on for miles, with no clear end in sight. The heat became almost unbearable as they got closer, but all five kept moving. The haunting cries of ghasts and squeals of piglins and hoglins alike echoed through the area. 

Dream paid no mind to the mobs as he kept up his pace towards the lava ocean, not slowing down a bit. It was always a bit nerve wracking, running up to lava like this no matter how many times you’ve done it, but he pushed that nervousness down. He knew what he was gonna do.

“What are you doing?” Bad called, from all the way at the back of the group, as he shot an arrow towards Dream’s head. It missed, instead landing in the lava and burning to ash within seconds. 

Dream couldn’t help but start to grin, a few chuckles escaping him. This was gonna be good.

They all arrived at the cliff’s edge. The hunters skidded to a stop, hundred of meters away, sending stray crumbly netherrack flying. Dream only kept running. As he ran, he shoved his hand in his hoodie pocket and clasped his hand around his secret weapon. Coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff, he turned around. Stared at the four men hunting him. 

And then jumped off, saluting them with a cheeky grin.

“WHAT-” The hunters cried, rushing up to the edge and peering over precariously. 

For a few tense seconds, there was nothing. 

“Is.. is he dead?” Antfrost asked, quiet and nervous, tail lashing. 

“I don’t know, there’s no message in the chat-” Bad started, looking down anxiously at his communicator, but got cut off by loud cackles from below.

Dream had surfaced from the lava, swimming through it like it was water instead of pure magma. It rolled off him harmlessly, not doing a single thing to him. Multi colored particles drifted and swirled around him, hardly visible from how far down he was. 

“HOW?” Sapnap shrieked down, and in reply Dream held up an apple.

An enchanted golden apple. A bite was taken out of it, and that’s all it took. The apple nearly glimmered in the intense lighting of the lava lake. On Dream’s face was one of the smuggest grins any of the hunter’s had seen on him before, and that was saying something.

“YOU HAD A GAPPLE THIS ENTIRE TIME?” George yelled, looking quite defeated. Sapnap audibly groaned, throwing himself back onto the safety of the cliff’s edge to complain. Ant sighed, faceplanting somewhat into the netherrack. Bad facepalmed with one hand, still holding his communicator in the other.

“Yeah!” Dream laughed, taking another crisp bite of the apple just to gloat. He was dangerously close to kettle laughter levels as he heard George start to bitch up above. 

“Okay- OKAY, I have to go, my fire resistance doesn’t last forever, GOOD LUCK!” He called after a minute or so of pure triumphant laughter.

Before any of the hunters could get a word in edgewise, he’d already sunk back down under the surface of the lava, disappearing once more. All four of them stared in varying degrees of shock at the spot where he once was.

“..Next time we find him, I’m kicking his ass.”

“Language.”


End file.
